


Evidence of Existence

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidents, Angst, Buckle up kids this is going to be a bumpy ride, F/M, Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Smut, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, saeran being a spoiled brat, saeyoung being a daddy, spoilers of luciels real name, spoilers of sevens real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: When he said he wanted to leave evidence of his existence, you had no idea that it would become this.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Can I leave evidence on you that I existed?"_

_._

_._

_._

At the time, I knew that those words would be the start of something new. What I did not expect is for it to completely change my life. It was so beautiful and sensual. Even though I only knew him for 11 days, I felt a love for him that I never felt for anyone else. I wanted him and he wanted me. We did not know what the next day would bring or what our future together would be so we wanted a night neither of us would ever forget. Now…there is no way we would ever forget it. Maybe it was due to being lost in an aura of lust and passion because neither of us noticed. It was not till weeks later I realized the evidence he left on me.

The condom broke.

Gentle finger tips touched the soft, squishy bump the was starting to show on my abdomen as I stared at myself in the mirror. The fabric of my shirt was pulled up to examine it. The timing of it all was absolutely terrible. After getting his brother away from Mint Eye, Saeyoung was so focused on getting him better that we did not even see each other much. Saeran became his focus and I was fine with that. I did not want to burden him even more of cause all the hard work he did with his twin to start to unravel.

It was getting to the point that it was going to be impossible soon to keep it from him. I had to tell him, the question was how. Not to mention the lingering fear that he may not react positively to the news. If that happened…

Letting out a sigh I rolled down shirt and looked over at my phone. Saeyoung should be here soon. Last night he asked if the two of us could go out to lunch and I was thrilled at the time but now I was scared.

 

The screen on my phone lit up and a message appeared on the lock screen from Saeyoung announcing he was here. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

Today I was going to tell him.

With a forced determination, I slipped my shoes on and into the seat of the expensive sports car that he was sitting in waiting. My heart skipped a few beats at the sight of him flashing a loving smile at me.

“Hey beautiful~” The tone of his voice caused for all the worries that I was having to be temporarily disband.

“Hey there oh Defender of Justice~ So where are we going?” The curve on his lips intensified at the playful nickname that I gave him. He turned in his seat to grab one of mine with both his warm ones.

“Oh my fair Maiden~ What is it that I can do for you?” I giggled at his theatrical, over the type ‘knight’ voice. He was such a dork but it did not stop me from playing along. Taking my hand away, I held it to my chest as my eyes looked into his gold ones in innocent, desperation.

“I desire to go on a date with my boyfriend, for it has been far too long.” Saeyoung smiled and brought my delicate hand up to his soft lips to place a warm kiss on it before looking back up at me.

“This, I can fix, fear not my dear maiden for I, 707 Defender of Justice, shall make you feel loved again~” A smile spread on my lips as my eyes became lost in his. Even though it was a playful game of words, I saw in those warm orbs that he meant every word that he said. Releasing my hand, he turned in his seat to start the ignition.  The jerk of the car pulled me away from my staring at him and brought me back to reality. There was a slight dull ache in my stomach that reminded me of what this day was going to consist of.

* * *

 

It is funny how being with the right person can literally take all my troubles and worries away with just their presence. That is how it is when I am with Saeyoung. He said that he did not have a lot of time because he had to get back to Saeran which I understand so we went to a small café for a light lunch. It was a quirky place that the two of us frequented due to the unique atmosphere and entertaining names for the various menu items.

“So how is Saeran doing?” I asked as took a small sip from my cup of tea. Saeyoung’s hands twitched as he stirred his own sugar filled tea. A small part of me wished that I did not bring it up, but another part of me knew that I was his only confidant when it came to talking about his brother and even I did not know the whole story. I had not seen Saeran since the day we rescued him from Mint Eye though I had heard stories. There were many nights that Saeyoung would call in the middle of the night and vent his inner feelings and the two of us would call asleep while on the phone with each other. It was hard on both of them and I had to be the pillar for them.

“He’s…progressing.” His voice was barely above the sounds of the clacking against the glass cup as he stirred the liquid. Reaching over, I placed my hand on top of his and smiled at him.

“It will be okay Saeyoung.” His head raised and his eyes met mine. He turned his hand so that he could hold mine as he smiled softly.

“Thank you.” I smiled back at him reassuringly before pulling my hand away.

The rest of lunch was simply enjoying each others company. I did not even realize just how much time had passed while we were at lunch until our sandwiches came out.

That’s when it hit me.

Looking down at the same sandwich I had gotten every time we came here, I could not help but feel nauseous and put a hand over my mouth. Saeyoung looked up at me concerned as well as one of our regular waiters.

“E-Excuse me…I think I am going to be sick.” I said quickly before retreating to the bathroom, desperately wishing that Saeyoung would not follow me. A distant part of me was thankful that nobody else was in the restroom as I ran into one of the stalls. My face hung over the porcelain toilet as I emptied today's meal. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes when the sound of the door opening echoed throughout the bathroom.

“MC?” Fuck. Turning around quickly, I slammed the door closed of the stall that I was in and locked it. My back pressed up against the as my knees came up to my chest, arms wrapping around them. “MC what’s wrong?” Saeyoung asked.

“I’m fine Saeyoung, just a virus.” I said from behind the door. There was a moment of silence before he left the bathroom. The cold tile below me echoed the feelings that were inside. I left so alone, so cold…I did not want to go through this alone but Saeyoung…Saeran needed Saeyoung and I would only mess that up. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks until the shaking of the door pulled me away from my thoughts. A pressure was felt from the other side and looking down, I saw a figure sitting against the door.

“I am not leaving until I know you are alright.” I could not help but smile at his stubbornness. I hesitated for a moment before pulling myself up off the floor. Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at the dull colored metal that separated the two of us. My hand shook as I unlocked the handle and opened it. Saeyoung jumped back to give me space as it was slowly pushed open. My eyes went right to the ground. It was now or never and I knew if I caught his with my own that I would not be able to hold myself together.

“Saeyoung…I-I have something…I have to tell you…” My voice shook as I carefully said each word. Saeyoung waited for a moment before taking a step forward and pulling me into his arms. I gasped as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

“You know you can tell me anything yeah?” His eyes reflected that he was sincere in what he said. A new set of fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks as I looked up at him and anticipated the worst case scenario. Still…his words and his gentle demeanor brought me a much-welcomed comfort. Taking a gulp I kept my eyes locked with his.

“Saeyoung…I’m pregnant.” His eye widened at the news but his grip and hold on me did not loosen.

“Pregnant…Are you sure…?” He asked. It was obvious that he was in complete shock at the news and it was hard to tell whether he was swinging one way or another with his emotions. My lip was pressed between my white teeth as he slowly nodded.

“I…took several tests and…saw a doctor…” This is when he pushes me away right? When he leaves me because he doesn’t want to deal with it? We are both so young still, why would he—

I was pulled into shock as he pulled me against him and tightened his hold on me. Small arms wrapped around him to return the tight embrace. His head dropped onto my shoulder, red hair tickling my cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly. Tears started to well up in my eyes at the sense of hurt in his words.

“I-I was scared…I thought you would not want me anymore…” I said truthfully. A light laugh echoed throughout the bathroom as he pulled away. Gold eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“If anything it makes me want you more.” Leaning forward he pressed his rough lips against mine. They lingered there as the gentle touch convey all the emotions that we were feeling. After a moment, he pulled away to press his forehead against mine. “I am happy…Scared…I am going to suck as a daddy.” He attempted to joke. I laughed lightly and brought my hand up to run it through unruly red hair comfortingly before drifting down to cup his cheek.

“You won’t suck Saeyoung. I promise.” Saeyoung smiled softly before pressing his hand against my own to keep it there.

“MC…Thank you…for giving me this life I never thought would be possible. I promise, no matter what, I will make sure you, Saeran and our unborn child are the happiest people on earth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung asks you a question and you go shopping with Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!

After I was sure that I was not going to throw up, Saeyoung and I went back to our meal.  The server came and asked us if everything was alright and I assured him it was but asked for a soup instead. Once the waiter left, I looked back over at Saeyoung who was smiling and staring. The expression on his face made a smile grace my lips as well.

“What?” Saeyoung’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“Just…A baby…I can’t believe it!” A small laugh left my lips as I shook my head at his excitement.

“Well you are going to have to believe it.” Subconsciously my hand drifted down to rub the small, growing bump. The smile on Saeyoung’s face gradually faded in realization.

“I wish you would have told me sooner…” There was a pang of guilt at the sincerity in his words and the look in his eyes. “The only time we were intimate was before everything that happened at Mint Eye. Which means you have been pregnant for–”

“3 months.” I cut him off. Golden eyes reflected sadness causing you to look down. “I was scared Saeyoung…Plus the timing couldn’t have been worse…Your life was already changing so much and I knew Saeran had to become your priority. He needed you more than I did.” When Saeyoung said nothing, my head raised to see him looking out the window. He was staring intently as if thinking about something. Shifting in my seat, worry that maybe he was going to reject me after all started to settle in. Looking outside as well, I noticed that it had started to grow quite dark and like there was going to be rain any moment.

“I wonder how Saeran is going to take all this.” His words finally came as we watched droplets start to fall from the sky.

* * *

  


We pulled up to the curb of where my apartment was after we finished out lunch. Ordinally, he would just put the car and park before giving me a kiss on my cheek but he turned the car off completely. He must have something that he wanted to say. Sitting in the passenger seat patiently, I looked over at him as his hands stayed firmly on the steering wheel but his eyes remained looking forward. He had that face of his on that showed up when he was in deep thought. It was something that I noticed when the two of us stayed in Rika’s apartment.

“MC…” Hands slid down the smooth material of the steering wheel before he broke his hypnotic gaze towards the street to bring it towards me. “Move in with me.” My heart stopped at the simple request. The car was quiet as the heaviness of the words hung in the air. Of course I want to move in with Saeyoung. I love him and want to be with him always and, now with child, the desire was only more intense. But…

“I can’t Saeyoung, not now…”

“But why—“

“You know why.” I said cutting him off. "Not until Saeran is more stable." Saeyoung opened his mouth to respond before closing it. Deep down he knew that I was right. It would not be a healthy or safe environment for me, his unborn child and his brother. We both knew this but neither of us wanted to voice it. A long sigh went past his lips.

"You're right." The strings of my heart pulled at the sound of defeat in his words. Unbuckling the seat belt, I leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"It will be alright Saeyoung, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I bit back a giggle as I uttered the same words to him I did back in the apartment when he was trying to push me away. The difference a couple of weeks could make was unbelievable. "I am the 606 to your 707 after all~" He laughed at that and I was relieved. He leaned forward to place a loving kiss on my lips. As his lips parted from mine, our eyes locked. Concern was glistening in his golden orbs.

"Promise to call me if you need anything." I pecked his lips again.

"I promise Saeyoung. I will call you tonight." With those words, I opened the door to the car and got out. Saeyoung watched me from the car to make sure I got into the apartment safe before driving off. I unlocked my apartment door before throwing the keys in the bowl by the door where I kept them. Even though it was only early afternoon and I barely did anything, my body was utterly exhausted.

Collapsing on my bed, the weight of the exhaustion started to take a hit on me.

Fishing out my phone from my pocket, I pushed the lock button to display the lock screen. It was the picture that Saeyoung had first taken of us together when we first got to Mint Eye. The picture warmed my heart even though I did not look good in it. Saeyoung's smile was radiating and his excitement of what the future, our future, could be is evident.

Pressing the lock screen button again, I put my phone on the nightstand next to me. Turning on my side I looked at the dark sky.

* * *

  


“God, I cannot believe that you are pregnant!”

“Zen, that’s the third time that you have said it.” I said as continued to browse through the store. Saeyoung was the first person that I told followed by Zen. Out of everyone in the RFA, he was the next person I was closest to. In truth, everyone from the RFA I was close to. They were all like my family. Zen just happened to be the one that you turned to when Saeyoung wasn’t there or you needed someone to hang out with but Saeyoung was too busy. Even though I knew that it broke his heart when I told him about my feelings for Saeyoung, he was still always there for me whenever I needed him.

“I know just…I can’t believe you kept it all from us for so long. I can’t believe that we did not notice. That Saeyoung, I can’t believe he did that to you, Gods…”

“Don’t make it sound like he ‘Unleashed the Beast’ “ I said making air quotes. “It was mutual. He didn’t force me or anything. We might not have /intended/ to get pregnant but…” Zen stared at me before looking away.

“Either way, I am happy for you. Can’t say I am not jealous but happy for you two.” He said before playfully bumping into me. A giggle escaped my lips at the playful behavior before continuing onward into the store. The store was filled with all sorts of baby furniture and toys and that was color coded. Absent-mindedly walking towards a section that had baby cribs, I let my hand glide across the smooth bars. Inside the crib, there was a plastic baby doll and blankets to make it look like it was sleeping. That was going to be my future soon. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought as my eyes stayed focused on the doll. Was I really ready for this? Was Saeyoung ready for this? Sure, it was not for a few months still but time goes by fast.

“Was Saeyoung happy?” The tone in his voice told her that he was both you worried and curious. Slowly, I nodded. Saeyoung was happy…right?

“Yeah, he was happy…we are just really worried because of Saeran as well as just scared to be parents in general.” I tried to joke with Zen but the joke went right over his head. None of the RFA were on as you could say ‘good’ with Saeran and Zen still has never forgave him for what he did to me despite asking him so many times. Personally, I forgave Saeran a long time ago but that doesn’t mean that I was cautious of him.

Zen and I continued through the store and looked at various displays. I didn’t have the first thought of how to be a parent and am assuming Saeyoung doesn’t either so I wanted to see what we would actually need in the future. The price tags were starting to give me sticker shock. Besides working for the RFA, I was a blogger so I did not make much beyond what I needed to live on. I knew having kids was expensive, but I did not know it was _this_ expensive. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I decided to go look at the parenting books. As I walked over to the area that had books, I started to feel light headed.

“Are you alright?” Zen said as he came over and lightly grabbed my arm. Looking up into his red eyes, I nodded.

“Yeah just…a little tired is all.” Zen hesistated but released my arm. I continued towards the sale shelf that held rows and rows of books. Zen looked at the row of books too. He began to laugh mentioning something about a book on potty training and how everyone poops but the words were jumbled.

“MC!”

Suddenly it felt like the floor was starting to shake around me. My heart started to beat faster and my breathing started to pick up as the world around me started to spin. I started to fall back and vaguely saw Zen before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kind words and kudos! It really motivates me to write! This story is going to turn out pretty angsty but I promise it is going to have a happy ending!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital from passing out to a surprise.

My head was pounding. Why did my head hurt so much? I tried in vain to remember why but I was drawing a blank.

When did I go to sleep?

The sounds of beeping faintly started to echo in my head. 

What was making that noise?

Muffled voices started to come from all directions.

Who was talking?

With much effort on my end, I slowly opened my eyes. The sight of a white ceiling that was not that of my bedrooms greeted me. The scent of sterile solution was faintly present and nearly made me gag.

“MC!” I knew that voice, looking over I saw Saeyoung rushing over to me. Zen and a person in a white coat were standing in the doorway. Once Saeyoung got close enough, he grabbed my hand with one of his own and caressed my cheek. Relief and fear reflected in his golden eyes. My mouth was dry  and I licked my lips as I looked up at him.

“Saeyoung, where am I?” I asked through a course voice. It felt like I had swallowed sand.

“You are in the hospital. You fainted while out with Zen.” Oh…that’s right. I was with Zen looking at baby things.

Wait.

“Is the baby okay?!” I said as I suddenly sitting up and looking at Saeyoung. I immediately regretted that decision and grabbed at my head in attempt to ease the pain that was coursing through it. Saeyoung grabbed me back my shoulders and gently helped me lay back down.

“Everything is fine MC, you were just dehydrated.” He reassured me before grabbing my cold hand with his warm one again.

“Actually,” The doctor finally said before walking over to the bed. “We want you to get an ultra sound. We heard something strange on the handheld that we would like to get checked out.” The doctor said. Saeyoung’s body stiffened a bit at the doctor’s words as I turned his attention to the doctor.

“What do you mean _strange_ doctor?” The doctor shifted from one foot to the other.

“It is not really my area of expertise so I should not say. I will have a nurse bring a wheelchair and she will show you were the ultrasound technician is.” He said before jotting down a few notes and leaving the room. Zen moved to the side a bit to let the doctor leave the room before coming more in. He quietly stood next to Seven, looking down at me with a small smile.

“Hey Babe, you really scared me back there you know that?” A shy smile spread on my lips as I tried to ease the embarrassment that I was feeling. How could have been so stupid to allow myself to get dehydrated to such a severe point?

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize just how dehydrated I was.” Saeyoung’s grip on my hand tightened a bit at my words.

“Zen, could you give us a minute?” Saeyoung’s voice was deep and serious as he looked down at me. My body began to grow anxious as a shiver ran down my spine. Zen looked at Saeyoung, then down at me and finally back at Saeyoung. He let out a long sigh before running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, sure, I will be in the hallway if you need me.” He finally said before walking out of the room. Saeyoung watched him leave out of the corner of his eye. Once he was sure that he was out of the room, he looks back down at me. His golden eyes reflected worry but also held a firm tone. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of us. With every beep of the monitor next to me, my anxiousness grew more and more to where it was almost unbearable. I watched as Saeyoung gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he stared down at the sheets.

“Saeyoung—“

“You are moving in with me.” He words came out rushed but firm, a tone that I was not used to hearing from Saeyoung. What he said had me taken aback. It was not a request, it was an order. His eyes shifted from the sheets to stare into my own.

“But Saeran— “

“He will have to learn to handle it. I am not giving you a choice.” Saeyoung said in a demanding tone that was foreign to me. I glared at him slightly.

“Who said you had the right to make choices for me Saeyoung?” I said a little unnerved that it seemed like my boyfriend was treating me more like a piece of property rather than a human being. He stared at me, trying to hold his ground, before letting out a sigh. He leaned forward and rest his forehead gently against my own. His eyes were locked on mine with a look of desperation.

“It’s not safe for you to be alone…” My heart panged against my ribcage in guilt as I looked at him. He closed his eyes as he continued to speak. “This is my baby too MC. It’s my duty as their father to take care of them which means taking care of you. I know that it could potentially cause a reaction from Saeran, but I can’t abandon someone when they need me. Not again…” His eyes opened and locked with mine once again. “We will all get through this; you, Saeran and I. I promise you that so please, move in with me MC.” The desperation that was clinging to each word that he spoke had me listening intently. Part of me was still very much afraid that my moving in would cause Saeran to go on a downward spiral once again, but another part of me felt optimistic. Saeran was a loose cannon…we never knew how he was going to react so it was _possible_ he might pleasantly surprise us,

“Alright, Saeyoung, I will move in with you.” I finally relented. He smiled widely and leaned forward to press his lips lovingly to my own. My eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the gentle feeling. A gentle knock against the door frame caused Saeyoung to pull away. A nurse had come into the room, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Taking the hint, I slowly started to sit up and throw my legs over the side. Saeyoung wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me up and over into the plastic chair. I blushed at the thought of having to be pushed in a wheel chair but I knew if I argued Saeyoung would immediately shut me down.

\--

I shivered slightly as I laid back on the mental table with my shirt lifted as the ultrasound operator rubbed cold jelly over my stomach. Saeyoung sat in the chair next to me, holding my hand and stared at the slight bump on my stomach in disbelief. This was the first time that he had seen my baby bump and I imagined that it must have been a bit overwhelming for him. I squeezed his hand gently which brought his attention to my face.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice.” I smiled at his statement.

“Oh, come now _Saeyoung_ , I am not that fat.” He smiled at my statement but said nothing more as the technician placed the instrument on my stomach. She turned on the screen and began to move it all around, looking for the baby. Saeyoung looked away from me to look up at the monitor as did I. Before too long there was a soft, consistent pang that would have been unnoticed if it were not for the room being completely quiet. Saeyoung’s eyes softened as he looked at the technician.

“Is that…?” The technician nodded with a smile.

“That’s their heartbeat. Everything seems to be—wait.” Saeyoung and my’s eyes widened a bit in worry at the technician. She shifted the tool around a bit more before a second set of beats could be heard. The nurse smiled at us as my brain tried to desperately put one and two together.

“Congratulations, you are having twins.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I apologize for the predictability but I needed to have her have twins the thought is just so adorable! Saeran will be coming in the next chapter finally and he will be bringing the angst.


	4. Chapter 4

_“That’s their heartbeat. Everything seems to be—wait.” Saeyoung and my’s eyes widened a bit in worry at the technician. She shifted the tool around a bit more before a second set of beats could be heard. The nurse smiled at us as my brain tried to desperately put one and two together._

_“Congratulations, you are having twins.”_

In thought moment, it seemed like the whole world stopped around me as I stared at the monitor in awe. The ultra sound technician said a few things but they fell on death ears as I watched the image change.

“Ah! There we are!” She proclaimed and on the screen was another figure. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I looked at our second baby on the screen.

“Twins…” Tears began to roll down my face in happiness as I turned my head to look at Saeyoung. “Saeyoung we are having twins!” My eyes widened when I saw him. Saeyoung was _crying_. Reaching over, I grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The ultra sound tech started to put everything all away and clean me up when he looked away from the screen and down at me.

“I will just give you two a moment.” The technician said before quietly exiting the room. I sat up and looked up at Saeyoung who immediately lifted me off the cold table and into his arms in joy.

“We’re having twins!” He buried his head into my shoulder and I wrapped my hands around his neck. “Thank you…Thank you for letting me have a family. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would ever get to experience this.” I smiled widely at his excitement before pulling away to press my forehead against his own. His golden eyes looked into mine, still shimmering with unshed tears of happiness. I placed my hand on his cheek as I looked at him.

“I am so happy that I get to experience this with you too Saeyoung. I could never imagine starting a family with anyone else.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

\--

Saeyoung could barely contain his happiness as I was discharged. For a safety precaution, they had him wheel me out to his car in the wheelchair. Once we were at the car, he helped me out of the chair and into the passenger seat despite telling him that I was fine. He reached over and buckled my seat belt for me before giving my stomach a quick kiss which made me laugh. He was beaming with happiness, much to my relief. Before telling Saeyoung everything, I had no idea how he was going to react. We never had the chance to even discuss children let alone make a solid decision on wanting them or not and with his past, it would not have surprised me if he took the news badly. He hummed to himself happily as we drove down the streets to his bunker. Before too long we were in the parking garage and he was turning off the ignition.

“I can’t wait to tell Sae-“ He stopped in mid-sentence before letting his hand slide down the steering wheel as his body relaxed against the seat. “That’s right…he doesn’t know yet.” I felt a pang of guilt as I watched his happy go lucky demeanor start to evaporate and turn glum. I reached over and put my hand on his softly. He looked over at me with a look of concern. I smiled at him, hoping that it would calm his nerves.

“It’s okay Saeyoung…we can tell him together. It’s better that we tell him sooner than later.” I squeezed his hand encouragingly once again. “I will be right by your side the whole time.” He let the words process before he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips.

“You are too good for me.” He murmured against my skin before giving it a soft kiss. The warmth of his lips lingered there for a few moments before he reluctantly let go and opened his door to get out of the car. I went to do the same but Saeyoung darted over to my side of the car to grab the door for me and pull it open. I rolled my eyes even though the gesture sent warmth to my heart. He closed and locked the doors to the car before making his way over to the gate. The gate asked a rather bizarre question to which he responded to it in Arabic. There was a beep before the door unlocked. There was a moment of hesitation on his part before he opened the door. “Let…me go first.” He said simply before walking into the bunker. I have never been inside his bunker before though I have seen it on video chats. I followed behind quietly. The place was cleaner than I imagined but it was not exactly ‘clean’. There were bags of Honey Buddah chips laying on the table, clothes on the floor, and the sink was over flowing with dishes.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung called after slipping his shoes off and walking more into the house. “Can you come here?” At first, there was no response, but then there was the sound of a door opening down the hall presumably from Saeran’s bedroom. I tried not to gawk when I saw him but—

“You dyed your hair.” The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. He had dyed his hair back to its natural, red hue. It was almost uncanny how much he looked like Saeyoung now. I knew they were twins but now they definitely looked the part which I took was a good sign. His mint eyes darted over to me and tightened into a glare before looking back over at his brother.

“What is _she_ / doing here?” I tried not to get offended by his words and chose to stay quiet. I looked over at Saeyoung who rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

“Ah well about that…” Saeran’s glare did not let up at his twin as he listened to his explanation. “She is kind of moving in with us…and pregnant with my child.”

There was a moment of silence between the three of us followed by the sound of a door being slammed, the place where Saeran stood now empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter...I lost some motivation to write this due to the lack of feedback but I will be finishing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran reacts to his twins news.

“Saeran, please come out. Let’s talk about this!” Saeyoung yelled as he banged on the door to Saeran’s room again. He had locked himself in the room and Saeyoung had been banging on the door in vain to try and get his brother out of the room for a good 10 minutes. I stood there awkwardly watching, not knowing what to do. I shifted from one foot to another as I took in more of the bunker to try and distract myself from the current situation. Another loud bang on the door caused me to jump followed by the sound of said door being slammed open. The sudden opening of the door caught Saeyoung off guard as well as he jumped back a bit. Mint colored eyes reflected rage as he stared at his twin.

“What do you want to talk about, how you fucked this woman?! You are shoving your fucking dick in her while I was left alone, suffering?” Saeran yelled as he pointed at me. Saeyoung stiffened at his words.

“That’s not---“

“Screw you Saeyoung. You are so selfish.” After he spat those words at his twin, he looked over at me causing me to immediately look down. “You better watch your back, Saeyoung does not give a shit about anyone but himself.” I shifted from one foot to another.

“That’s not true…” Saeran’s eyes widened a bit at my answer before tightening into a glare.

“He has you so brainwashed! You think you are special huh? You aren’t and he will abandon you just like the coward he is.” He turned around to go into his bedroom again and slammed the door, ignoring Saeyoung’s pleas. With the hard surface of the door blocking his view, he stood there in silence. The silence between us was almost suffocating. I know that I should say something and parted my lips to do so when he turned around and flashed a fake smile at me.

“I am going to make lunch ok?” He said before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the kitchen. It was unsettling that he felt he had to put on a fake front for me, but I knew that it was so that I wouldn’t worry about him. I let out a sigh in frustration. We have come a long way from where we were back in Rika’s apartment, but he still had his tendencies to try and lock away the world. And it seemed hereditary. My gaze shifted back to the closed door. Saeran and I, we had absolutely no relationship. In fact, he scared me a little bit. This is the first time that I had seen him since that day in Mint Eye. However, I know that I am an important player in the twin’s relationship now. Maybe…just maybe if I explained it to him…I slowly walked towards the door. Each step that I took caused a faint pang of fear to build up in me. Before I knew it, I was in front of the door and where Saeyoung was a few moments earlier. I took a deep breath as I stared at the blockade.

“Saeran…” My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but I was sure that he could hear it if he so chose. My hand pressed against the hardness of the door and my body got closer. “Saeran, you do not have to talk just…please listen…” There was no response which I took as a sign to continue on with my little ramble. I shifted from one foot to another foot as I tried to gather the words that I wanted to say in my head. “What…When we were going to look for you…We were afraid Saeran. Saeyoung…he was prepared to die. He was prepared to do anything he could to get you back. I know that it does not excuse the pain that you went through nor does it excuse our actions…I am sorry. We really…did not mean for it to all happen this way. All that Saeyoung and I want is for you and him to be able to live peacefully together and heal…” I paused for a moment before continuing.

“And I do too. I want us all to be a family one day, for us to all be happy…I am sorry if it is coming off that I am taking your brother away from you because that is the last thing that is on my mind…We made mistakes, Saeran, and I hope one day you can forgive us.” I stood there and listened for a moment, but I heard nothing but the sound of shuffling behind the door. I felt slightly defeated though I do not know what exactly I was expecting. Letting out a quiet sigh, I made my way to the kitchen. Saeyoung had prepared three plates with sandwiches on them. I noticed that he was staring intently as he prepared the final sandwich. Walking behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. He immediately stiffened before relaxing in my touch.

“He will come around Saeyoung.” I said quietly into his back. He placed the top piece of bread on the sandwich before remaining still.

“…He is right though. I am selfish…I don’t…I don’t deserve to have a family.” The weight of his words caused my heart to sink.

“Don’t say that Saeyoung.” He turned around in my hold to look down at me. Golden eyes reflected pain that I had no doubt he was feeling. Warm hands made their way to mine as he looked at me. He grabbed my hands and brought it up to his lips.

“You are too good for me.” Each word was punctuated with a soft kiss to my fingertips. The action couldn’t help but cause me to smile and lean to kiss him gingerly on the lips. The hands that were previously in his hold made their way around his neck as his grabbed onto my hips. When our lips released from one another, I pressed my forehead against his and gazed into his eyes.

“You are worth it Saeyoung. Your past does not dictate your future…You need to look towards the future and away from the past. Not only for me but for Saeran too and…” I grabbed one of his hands on my waist and led it to small bump that had formed. “Our children too.” He smiled at that before rubbing my stomach softly.


End file.
